Asthra
Die Asthra (jap. 祈り子, inorigo; wörtlich: „Kind des Gebets“; engl. Fayth) aus Final Fantasy X sind ehemalige Menschen, deren Seelen in Statuen versiegelt wurden und fortwährend träumen. Diese Träume können sich in Form von Bestia oder auch ganzen Städten (etwa Zanarkand) manifestieren. So erlauben sie einem Medium, das mit ihnen eine Gedankenverbindung eingeht, ihre Träume in (physische) Bestia zu verwandeln. Dies geschieht durch Verdichtung von Illumina, also spiritueller Energie. Bestia sind starke Wesen, die vom Medium in gefährlichen Situationen zu Hilfe gerufen werden können. In Final Fantasy X existieren acht solcher Asthra (mit korrespondierenden Bestia, die in verschiedenen Tempeln, den sogenannten Kammern der Asthra, aufbewahrt werden). Zanarkand und die Asthra thumb|225px|Die Asthra an einer Felswand am [[Berg Gagazet.]] Der Großteil der Asthra geht auf den Krieg zwischen den Städten Zanarkand und Bevelle vor 1000 Jahren zurück. Nachdem die Armee Zanarkands vor den Toren von Bevelle vernichtend geschlagen worden war, sah Ju-Yevon, der Herrscher der Stadt, seiner Niederlage entgegen. Als die Streitkräfte Bevelles sich bereits der Stadt näherten, führte er alle noch lebenden Bürger zum Berg Gagazet hinauf. Dort entschieden sich er, der als eines der größten Media aller Zeiten bekannt war, und seine Untertanen zu einer drastischen Maßnahme, weil sie den Verlust ihrer geliebten Stadt nicht hinnehmen konnten. Sie opferten sich, damit Ju-Yevon ihre Seelen in Asthra konvertieren konnte. Yevon platzierte die Asthra auf einer Felswand am Berg Gagazet und benutzte die Kraft ihrer Träume, um eine Traumwelt zu erschaffen, die Zanarkand gleichkam. Mithilfe ihrer Träume beschwor er jedes einzelne Gebäude und jeden Bewohner wieder herauf. Auf diese Weise wollte er die Stadt für alle Zeiten „erhalten“. Um sich während der Beschwörung zu schützen, erschuf er Sin aus den Seelen derer, die im Kampf gefallen waren. Sin diente ihm als eine Art Panzer, der auf pure Zerstörung ausgerichtet war. Unglücklicherweise verlor er die Kontrolle, und war in einem von Instinkten getriebenen Zustand gefangen, in dem er quasi nur noch lebte, um Zanarkand zu beschwören. Die Tochter Yevons, Yunalesca und ihr Ehemann Zejon, machten sich auf den Weg nach Bevelle, um Sin aufzuhalten; allerdings nur, wenn ihre Forderungen erfüllt würden. Nachdem die Vereinbarungen getroffen wurden, opferte Yunalesca Zejon, um eine Asthra für die erste Hohe Beschwörung zu erhalten. Sin konnte damit zwar zurückgeschlagen werden, doch Yunalesca starb (wie es bei einer Hohen Beschwörung üblich ist). Seitdem empfing sie 1000 Jahre lang als Leiblose die Media im (realen) Zanarkand, um ihnen die „Hohe Beschwörung“ zu übergeben, wobei ein Begleiter des Mediums geopfert werden muss (wie damals Zejon). Außerdem erschuf sie für jeden Tempel Spiras eine Asthra, die den angehenden Media Bestia zur Verfügung stellt. Wie aus dem späteren Spielverlauf hervorgeht, stammen Jekkt und Tidus, der Protagonist des Spiels, aus dem „geträumten“ Zanarkand und existieren damit selbst nur so lange, wie sie von den Asthra geträumt werden. Die Asthra (die von Bahamuts Asthra, einem kleinem Jungen, repräsentiert werden) wurden jedoch müde von ihrem immerwährendem Traum und forderten von Tidus, Ju-Yevon zu zerstören, damit sie endlich ruhen könnten. Dies gelingt schließlich im Laufe des Spiels, und die Asthra werden ins Abyssum gesandt. Wichtige Asthra * Asthra von Bahamut: Eine einem Kind ähnliche Asthra, die Tidus in Zanarkand aufwachsen sah. Sie befindet sich in Bevelle und repräsentiert im Spiel alle anderen Asthra. * Asthra von Valfaris: Ein kleines Mädchen in einer Yevon-Robe, das in Besaid stationiert war. * Asthra von Ifrit: Ein Soldat der Bürgerwehr, der in Kilika stationiert war. * Asthra von Shiva: Sie war scheinbar eine Priesterin in Macalania, bevor sie zur Asthra ihres Tempels wurde. * Asthra von Anima: Sie war Seymors Mutter, und leidet darunter, dass ihr Sohn zu einem machthungrigen Bösewicht wurde, nachdem er über die Macht Animas verfügte. Sie war in Baaj stationiert und ist die letzte, die (wahrscheinlich von Yunalesca) in eine Asthra verwandelt wurde. * Jekkt: Tidus' Vater und die letzte Asthra, die für eine Hohe Beschwörung verwendet wurde. Das Lied der Asthra Das Lied der Asthra (jap. 祈りの歌, Inori no Uta; engl. Hymn of the Fayth) ist eine spezielle Melodie mit einer kurzen Textpassage. Das Lied wurde von Masashi Hamauzu und Nobuo Uematsu komponiert, die Worte wurden von Kazushige Nojima hinzugefügt. Im Spiel wurde das Lied der Asthra vom Yevon-Glauben verbreitet, nachdem es erstmals bei der Schlacht zwischen Zanarkand und Bevelle von den Anhängern Ju-Yevons gesungen wurde. Während den Ereignissen von Final Fantasy X ist das Lied sehr bekannt, und sogar Tidus, der das Lied nie zuvor gehört hat, ist mit der Melodie vertraut. Laut den Anhängern Yevons soll das Lied der Asthra die Seelen der Toten besänftigen. Man kann das Lied im Spiel mehrmals hören; vor allem bei Gebeten und in den Kammern der Asthra. Jede Asthra wird dabei einer anderen Stimme und einer anderen Melodie zugeordnet. So singt bei den Liedern Valfaris', Shivas und Animas eine Frau; bei Ifrit, Ixion und Yojimbo singt ein Mann; das Lied Bahamuts wird von einem kleinen Jungen gesungen. Bedeutung des Liedtextes Der Text des Liedes lautet: Ieyui Nobomeno Renmiri Yojuyogo Hasatekanae Kutamae Die Worte haben keine Bedeutung, entsprechen jedoch japanischen Silben. Diese sind falsch angeordnet, ergeben aber einen Sinn, wenn sie vertauscht werden. Zuerst müssen die japanischen Silben der ersten vier Wörter in vier Spalten aufgereiht werden. Danach wwerden die sechs Silben des fünften Wortes ähnlich angereiht, in zwei Reihen zu je drei Spalten. Das letzte Wort muss nun ähnlich verändert werden; hier muss eine Form, die dem Buchstaben L ähnelt, verwendet werden. Werden die veränderten Silben aneinandergereiht, ergeben sie: Der entschlüsselte Text lautet: en:Fayth es:Orador Kategorie:Charakter (FFX)